


Be My Forever

by Ninjanervana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjanervana/pseuds/Ninjanervana
Summary: A series of drabbles based on non-sexual intimacy prompts.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Finding the other wearing their clothes

•••Finding the other wearing their clothes•••

Stiles was 65% sure that he shouldn’t be operating heavy machinery. He was running on four hours of sleep and his blood had pretty much been replaced by coffee and energy drinks; he shouldn’t be allowed to operate a bumper car on an empty rink. But he was done with his finals for the semester and he wanted to go home to his boyfriend as soon as possible. He had loaded up his jeep the night before with all of clothes from his dorm so he could head straight home when he completed his final. Now his third year of college was complete, summer was ahead of him and all he had to focus on was not running his car off the road.  
A sigh of relief left his lungs as he passed the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign, his shoulders loosening the tension held there. It was early evening, the sun still bright in the sky as he headed toward the Preserve and the rebuilt Hale House. The pack would slowly start trickling there once they finished their classes, but Stiles knew he would be the first one there. He wound down his window as he hit the dirt road to the house, the breeze carrying the scent of the trees and grass around him. He didn’t have the super sense of smell the werewolves had, but he was sure happiness smelled something like summer in the Preserve.  
Stiles knew he couldn’t surprise Derek completely -he was told his Jeep made a distinctive clunking sound- but he was hoping to still surprise him enough by coming home two days early. As he rounded the last bend in the road and the Hale House came into view, a wide smile stretched across his face as he caught sight of Derek standing on the front porch. He had barely turned off the Jeep before he was stumbling out, rushing to meet Derek as he descended the stairs. “Sourwolf,” he breathed as he was enveloped in a tight hug, his face pressed against Derek’s chest.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek mumbled as he rubbed his face against Stiles’s hair. “I thought you weren’t coming back until Thursday. You had your Social Deviance final today.”  
“Couldn’t wait,” Stiles replied, pulling back enough to peck Derek on the lips. “Started driving as soon as I finished.”  
Derek growled softly, “You could have killed yourself out there. When was the last time you slept properly? I would have come for you.”  
“Let’s not focus on that part and focus more on the fact that you’re wearing my hoodie,” Stiles retorted with a grin as he ran his hand against the familiar red fabric.  
“Says the guy wearing my henley,” Derek countered as he led them back to the house, the tips of his ears turning pink. “It’s losing your scent anyway. You can have it back.”  
Stiles laughed softly, leaning against Derek’s side as he wrapped his arm around his waist. “You say that now until I have to go back to school in the fall.”  
“Can we not talk about you going back to school,” he groaned. “You just got back here.”  
“Whatever you want, Der,” he agreed easily. “I’m ready to enjoy the summer.”


	2. Holding Hands

•••Holding hands•••

“All I’m saying is that you can’t have too much mountain ash,” Stiles insisted as he licked his double fudge ice cream cone. It was a quiet summer afternoon, too beautiful to be spent locked inside. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, dotted with clouds to keep the sun from being too intense. With all the usual drama of the town settling down now that the nemeton had gone back to sleep, Stiles wanted to spend every free moment actually enjoying the world instead of running in terror from the new monster of the week.  
After running some errands that morning, Stiles had gone over to the Hale House, determined to drag whoever he found out with him. But it seemed he wasn’t the only one who had plans to get out and enjoy the day; the only person at home was Derek who was laid out in the backyard with a book. Undeterred, Stiles dragged Derek into town, which led to them getting ice cream and taking a walk in the park.  
Derek rolled his eyes playfully as he licked at his slowly melting cookie dough ice cream. “And I’m saying that there’s no need to carry two pounds of mountain ash in your back pack,” he retorted, his free hand bumping lightly against Stiles’s. “You have it in your back pack, the glove box of your Jeep, several places in your room, basically every hoodie you own. Pretty sure you’ve even got some hiding in the house too.”  
Stiles snorted loudly, bumping his shoulder against Derek’s. “Got some stashed in the Preserve too. Is there such a thing as being over-prepared in Beacon Hills? This hellhole has been out to get us for years. You’re lucky I just carry around the mountain ash and don’t have a whole Spark supply kit in my bag.”  
Derek bumped his hand again before hooking his pinky around Stiles’s slowly, his gaze never leaving his ice cream. “That’s your back pain, not mine. I’m not the one that’s gotta carry that.”  
“Aw Der-Bear, are you saying you wouldn’t carry my bag for me?” Stiles cooed, batting his eyelashes dramatically as he leaned into Derek’s side. “But how will people know that we’re going steady? Maybe I should wear your leather jacket instead?”  
He growled softly in response, ignoring Stiles’s cackle. “Leave my jacket alone,” Derek warned as he laced their fingers together. “Or I’ll rip your throat out.”  
“With your teeth, I know I know,” Stiles replied breezily, giving Derek’s hand a gentle squeeze. “So terrified of the big bad alpha.”  
“As you should be,” he answered primly, swinging their clasped hands lightly. “The alpha should be respected.”  
“Yeah okay dude,” Stiles laughed, smiling at Derek. “Keep thinking that.”  
Derek ignored his comment as he finished off his ice cream cone. “And I’ll get you your own leather jacket. So people know who you belong to.”  
“Aw shucks Der-bear, you do care,” Stiles exclaimed, pressing a slightly sticky kiss to Derek’s blushing cheek. “Your secret softness is safe with me.”


	3. Having their hair washed by the other

•••Having their hair washed by the other •••

“I don’t-I don’t understand why I have to do this,” Stiles sniffled as he stood in the bathroom doorway. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket, stared at it critically for a moment before blowing his nose on it. Shuffling further into the bathroom, he tossed the tissue in the trash before moving to lean against the bathroom sink as his puffy eyes slowly drifted shut. “Can’t I just go back to bed? My head hurts.”

Derek glanced over his shoulder, his eyes racking over Stiles quickly before turning his attention back to the tub. “Because you’re sick and the steam will help,” he explained again as he poured some bath salts into the rising water. “Melissa said the steam will loosen up all the mucus in you so you stop sounding like a cartoon character and I can actually understand what you’re saying.” 

“Hurtful. Your words are hurtful, Derek Hale, and I don’t appreciate being dragged from my blanket cocoon for this. I was fine there.”

“Drama queen,” he sighed fondly, pulling off his shirt. “Come on, I’ll help you get undressed.”

Stiles squinted at Derek, “Was this all an excuse for sexy times? Because you know I don’t need an excuse for that. Though I might not be in top form for it. I can make it work still.”

“You have a one track mind,” Derek laughed as he reached for Stiles and tugged off his hoodie. “You can barely stand on your own two feet. We can talk about sexy times when you’re better.”

“Then why don’t you have on a shirt? Thought I was the one taking a bath?” he questioned as he shimmied out of his sweatpants. A shiver racked his body, forcing him to strip faster so he could get into the hot water. 

Derek nodded as he took off his clothes. “You are but I can’t trust you not to fall asleep and drown so I’m getting in with you.” 

“Aw s-sourwolf, you do care,” Stiles teased as he climbed into the tub. A soft groan left his lips as he settled into the water, his eyes fluttering shut. “I take it back, this was a great idea.”

“Scoot up, let me get behind you.” Water sloshed around in the tub as they got their long limbs situated, some of it splashing over the sides. “I’m gonna wet your hair, okay?” he warned before pouring a cup of water over Stiles’s short hair. 

“What’d you do that for?” he whined as he settled back against Derek’s broad chest. 

Derek ignored his complaint with an eye roll, reaching for the bottle of shampoo on the floor. “Be quiet and relax,” he murmured as he worked up a lather between his hands before rubbing it into Stiles’s hair. His fingers massaged his scalp slowly, creeping from the front of his head to the back and down his neck. 

“Feels nice,” Stiles slurred softly, feeling the tension in his head easing bit by bit. “Smells nice too. Is new?”

He hummed softly in agreement. “Lavender. The bath salts too. Lydia said they’d be the best to get you relaxed so you can rest. No more laptop and books in bed or you’ll never get over this cold.”

“Okay,” he mumbled sleepily as warm water poured over his head again, finish the strands clean. A contented sigh left his lips as he was pulled back against Derek’s chest, his strong arms wrapping around him. 

Derek kissed his temple lightly, “Relax and sleep now, Stiles. I’ll get us out when we have to. Just rest now.”


	4. One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

Derek sighed in relief as he exited the elevator, shuffling down the hallway to his apartment. It had been an exhausting day at work with his clients wanting to make changes to their blueprints at the last moment. Did they have any idea how hard it was for him to make such big changes to the layout they had already chosen. He had wanted to tell them to go to hell so he could leave work but instead he swallowed his anger and was stuck at work for almost three hours. But he managed to get the blueprints completed and sent off for approval before he practically ran out of work. 

He inhaled deeply as he opened the apartment door, a deep frown on his lips. That was another reason he was pissed to be stuck late at work: he missed date night. The scent of garlic bread and tomatoes filled the air, making Derek’s stomach growl. Shrugging out of his coat, he draped it as well as his work bag on the coat rack in the hallway before heading toward the living room. 

Stiles looked up from his book as Derek walked into the room, pulling his dress shirt out of his slacks. “Welcome home,” he greeted him, tucking a slip of paper into the book to hold his place. 

Derek waved him back into his seat as he started to get off the couch, bending to kiss Stiles. “I’m never ever going back to work,” Derek declared as he stretched out on the couch, resting his head on Stiles’s lap. 

“That’s not dramatic at all,” Stiles laughed, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I mean you’re rich so you technically don’t have to work but I know you aren’t the stay at home type.”

“My clients are assholes and they made me miss date night,” he grumbled. 

Stiles hummed softly in agreement, “But you love your job more than you hate these clients so you shouldn’t quit. And I, being the awesome boyfriend that I am, put the lasagna and garlic bread in the oven for you so it stays warm.”

Derek’s eyes closed slowly under Stiles’s tender touch, the tension that gripped him tightly all evening finally releasing him. “Not hungry,” he murmured. “Just tired.” 

“I’ll bet you are. But you still need to eat,” he replied. “How about you close your eyes for thirty minutes and I’ll wake you then to eat? You can tell me all about your no-good, very bad, awful day then.”

“And you’ll tell me about your day?”

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his forehead lightly. “I’ll tell you all about it but I’m sure it’s not as interesting as your day seems to have been.”

Derek made a small noise in his throat. “You’re always interesting,” he sighed sleepily, rolling onto his side and pressing his face into Stiles’s stomach.

“Rest, Sweetwolf. We’ll talk later,” he whispered, watching as Derek’s face relaxed into sleep.


	5. One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

Derek sighed in relief as he exited the elevator, shuffling down the hallway to his apartment. It had been an exhausting day at work with his clients wanting to make changes to their blueprints at the last moment. Did they have any idea how hard it was for him to make such big changes to the layout they had already chosen. He had wanted to tell them to go to hell so he could leave work but instead he swallowed his anger and was stuck at work for almost three hours. But he managed to get the blueprints completed and sent off for approval before he practically ran out of work. 

He inhaled deeply as he opened the apartment door, a deep frown on his lips. That was another reason he was pissed to be stuck late at work: he missed date night. The scent of garlic bread and tomatoes filled the air, making Derek’s stomach growl. Shrugging out of his coat, he draped it as well as his work bag on the coat rack in the hallway before heading toward the living room. 

Stiles looked up from his book as Derek walked into the room, pulling his dress shirt out of his slacks. “Welcome home,” he greeted him, tucking a slip of paper into the book to hold his place. 

Derek waved him back into his seat as he started to get off the couch, bending to kiss Stiles. “I’m never ever going back to work,” Derek declared as he stretched out on the couch, resting his head on Stiles’s lap. “I’m going to lay on the couch forever.”

“That’s not dramatic at all,” Stiles laughed, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I mean you’re rich so you technically don’t have to work but I know you aren’t the stay at home type.”

“My clients are assholes and they made me miss date night,” he grumbled. 

Stiles hummed softly in agreement, “But you love your job more than you hate these clients so you shouldn’t quit. And I, being the awesome boyfriend that I am, put the lasagna and garlic bread in the oven for you so it stays warm.”

Derek’s eyes closed slowly under Stiles’s tender touch, the tension that gripped him tightly all evening finally releasing him. “Not hungry,” he murmured. “Just tired.” 

“I’ll bet you are. But you still need to eat,” he replied softly. “How about you close your eyes for thirty minutes and I’ll wake you then to eat? You can tell me all about your no-good, very bad, awful day then.”

“And you’ll tell me about your day?”

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his forehead lightly. “I’ll tell you all about it but I’m sure it’s not as interesting as your day seems to have been.”

Derek made a small noise in his throat. “You’re always interesting,” he sighed sleepily, rolling onto his side and pressing his face into Stiles’s stomach.

“Rest, Sweetwolf. We’ll talk later,” he whispered, watching as Derek’s face relaxed into sleep.


End file.
